Assimilation
by a little girl blue
Summary: I am Kitsune Tenshi. I was just a half-English girl on her way to college. How did I become head of a ninja clan, mother/sister to some of the most powerful shinobi in Konoha, and become someone to be feared in my own right? Oh yeah, cuz of Naruto-kun
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer (1): _Naruto _is © M. Kishimoto-san. I do not receive any financial benefit from this publication.

Disclaimer (2): This is an AU Naruto fan fiction. AU, for those of you who do not know, means alternate universe. This also means I can do whatever the fuck I feel like with out you being able to say shit. So flamers, kiss my ass. Don't like it? Don't read it. However I do appreciate constructive critism. 

Assimilation

Chapter 1:

Mrs. Jacobs

"Alright, love. You've all your stuff, love?" Mrs. Jacobs asked me. I nodded mutely. I wasn't ready to leave yet, but I had to. I took a deep breath of the clean, countryside, English air. This was, and had been my home for just over sixteen years, the length of time I had been alive. Yet I was about to leave forever.

Never again would I come back here. Mrs. Jacobs was moving to Scotland with her younger sister this fall. With her, my last physical connection to my past would disappear. After I finished at the University of York, I was moving to Japan with some distant cousin's of my _Okaa-san_. I blinked back stubborn tears and summoned up a half-smile for her.

"Yes, I've got all my things." I replied.

"Oh, I'm so proud of yeh, Angel. Yeh jus' turned sixteen an' yer already goin' off tah University. On scholarship a' that. Yer mum and da would be so proud off yeh." She said happily, a bit of her accent coming out. I blushed a bit.

"Thanks." I said softly.

"What is it yer studyin' again?"

"I'm majoring in Psychology."

"That's lovely, just lovely! That's what Frank did before he died, yeh know? Well there's the train! Have a safe journey, won't yeh?"

"I will," I whispered. I readjusted my backpack and fingered my smallish-but-not-really duffel. Then I gave Mrs. Jacobs a hug. "Thanks for everything."

"Yer welcome. Now on yer train."

Nodding, I scurried onto the train and got a window seat. Making myself comfortable, I leaned on the window, staring blankly outside. About five minutes later the train began moving.

A soft lullaby began to play somewhere on the train. It kind of sounded like 'Greensleeves' but more… I don't know, magical. Between it's soft playing and the gentle rocking of the train, I was slowly lulled asleep…

**Author Note(s):**

**Ohayo Minna-san! My deepest apologizes to those of you who are reading ****Team K.A.S. ****Please know it is not on hiatus… I just need a little bit of time to work out some plot holes… In the mean while, we have this! I was inspired by an author(ess) who is currently writing a story about someone who falls into the Narutoverse, with out falling doom to all the clichés that tend to surround them. **

**My story will include the following clichés:**

**The O.C. (known as Angel for now) will begin the story at age 16.**

**Angel will become a ninja. **

**She will speak Japanese and thus will be able to understand the people.**

**She will have a HUGE impact on the entire Narutoverse**

**It will not adhere to these clichés:**

**Angel will not be a Mary-Sue**

**She will not be part of some prophecy **

**She will not become an anti-Mary-Sue**

**How my story will be different from the average O.C enters Narutoverse:**

**Angel will not be a frontline shinobi**

**She will hang out with the **_**older **_**Konoha ninja, rather than the younger ones.**

**She will not be dropped down during the Naruto timeline. **

**It is my dearest hope you will enjoy this story.**

**-Love**

**A little girl blue**

**P.S**

**Please press that pretty review button. Happy Summer Break! **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer (1): _Naruto _is © M. Kishimoto-san. I do not receive any financial benefit from this publication.

Disclaimer (2): This is an AU Naruto fan fiction. AU, for those of you who do not know, means alternate universe. This also means I can do whatever the fuck I feel like with out you being able to say shit. So flamers, kiss my ass. Don't like it? Don't read it. However I do appreciate constructive critism. 

Assimilation

Chapter 2:

KonKon

* * *

I was awakened by something soft, cold, and wet nosing my forehead. Slowly I opened my eyes and stretched, still too groggy to investigate what had awoken me. I froze when I felt the same thing touch my calf.

I looked down and saw… a fox? It was silver with black paws and white on the tips of its ears and tail. I was beyond extremely confused. How in the name of… did a fox get on the train? That's when I looked around.

I was on the ground. I was on the ground, in a forest. So much for those stellar observational skills my teachers told me I had. Only took me five minutes to figure out that I was in different place than when I went asleep.

For a second I wanted to panic. I mean, seriously, I had fallen asleep on a train and woken up in a forest. I don't know about you, but for me THAT'S EXTREMLY FREAKING WEIRD!!!

However, my logical, practical side took over quickly. It was like, so we're in some strange forest. Not much we can really do about it. So let's move on, shall we? This was completely true. Good thing I usually listen to my logical side.

I looked around the area I was in. I was on the edge of a small

Absently I stroked the fox's head. Instinctively, I knew it was a girl. Don't ask how I knew. It made a sort of coughing bark in the back of its throat. I looked down at her.

"What's your name sweetie?" I asked her. She made the same noise. I was reminded that back in Japan, they called a fox's bark _"konkon". _ "How 'bout it? Can I call you Konkon?"

In response, the newly christened Konkon bumped her head on my hand. I smiled gently at her and stood. I checked what I had with me. I still had my duffel and book bag on me. I looked upwards, trying to catch a glimpse of any landmarks. Of course there was zero in sight. Sighing, I shook my head and began heading east. Why east? Why not?

After about an hour or so of heading east (more or less anyway), I came to what had to be the biggest tree just about ever. The roots were three times my height. Moreover, that was on the smaller end of the scale. I walked in under the base of the tree. It was dark brown, but oddly silky to my touch. It was tall enough that at my five feet two inches, I could stand up straight. Actualy, i could jump up and down and still have plenty of room above me.

I put my stuff down and got my blanket out. I was completely exhausted and I had no idea why. As I settled in, KonKon curled up by my stomach. Affectionately, I stroked her head before I fell into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

**Author Note(s):**

**(1) Konkon will be quite important.**

**(2)As you can see, the chapter is, once again, quite short. Hopefully I can make them longer. My apologizes. **

**(3) Hopefully, you can see some of Angel's personality come out. Please, can I get some constructive criticism. **

**-Love**

**A little girl blue**

* * *

**  
**

**P.S**

** Please press that pretty review button. I hope everyone is enjoying going back to school. I sure as hell ain't. Stupid, trif'lin heifers not knowing how to mind their own business... **


End file.
